This invention relates to an image-receiving sheet. Attempts have been made to heat a heat transfer sheet having a dye layer containing a sublimable disperse dye therein in spots corresponding to image signals by thermal heads, etc., thereby forming an image comprising the dye transferred onto the surface of a resin-coated paper.
These image-receiving sheets have a constitution comprising a receiving layer which receives the dye transferred from the heat transfer sheet provided on the surface of a sheet substrate, and can produce a clear printed image.
However, in the image-receiving sheet of the prior art, an inconvenience frequently occurs that the image becomes vague during storage after printing, and also that the odor of solvent remains. These odors are particularly undesirable in the case when the printed sheet is used as wrapping for foods, etc.